


pillow talks

by gayziams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, mean!harry, nice!niall, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayziams/pseuds/gayziams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which niall wants everything with harry and harry doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow talks

**prologue**

note: lowercase is intended.

\------

"i wish we could talk all night. too bad you'll go back to normal in the morning," niall said to the sleeping harry beside him.

"i love our little _pillow talks_ so much"

niall wanted nothing more than to be happy with harry. he just wishes that was what harry wanted too.

he doesn't want harry to go back to his cruel ways


End file.
